


Off The Clock

by Hella_Queer



Series: Delinquent AU [2]
Category: Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sort Of, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: After months of being a Good Citizen™, Rin starts to miss the rush of crime, the high of evading the police and the satisfaction of getting away with something he shouldn’t. Having a cop as a boyfriend should amplify those feelings by a thousand. But Sousuke never had a problem keeping up with him.





	Off The Clock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rin_Matsuoka_Senpaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Matsuoka_Senpaii/gifts).



> A rather late birthday gift for my husbando + my first fic of 2018! 
> 
> This is set in the same universe as Domestic Sin, Where Sousuke is a cop and Rin is his reformed delinquent criminal boyfriend. They play up those roles here.

*

*

*

The brick is rough against Rin’s cheek as he’s pressed chest first into the back alley wall. His arms are yanked behind his back, and too soon he feels the cold steel of handcuffs securing his wrists in place. 

“Evening, Officer,” he greets with his signature snark, more biting than it was in the daylight. The night air is warm, but the breath on the back of his neck is warmer. He closes his eyes and for a second forgets where he is, until big hands press his bound wrists harder into the small of his back. 

“Matsuoka.” Officer Yamazaki sounds lively, happy to have caught him after so many evasions. Rin remembers throwing pebbles down at him from the old apartment buildings and has to stop himself from laughing out loud. “Got a call saying someone who fit your description was in the area in possession of illegal drugs.” 

Rin rolls his eyes, trying to look behind him. Yamazaki shifts out of frame, but the half of his face that isn’t covered in shadows makes his blood boil. The bastard is _smirking_. 

“Weed isn’t even that bad,” Rin scoffs. “Not that I’m confessing to a current crime.” He rolls his shoulders and widens his stance to try and get comfortable. He has a feeling he’ll be here for a while. 

“The level of severity doesn’t matter. Illegal means illegal, end of story.” Yamazaki kicks his feet apart even more, and Rin sighs heavily. He’s been frisked so many times in his life by now, it was getting old. Especially considering he _knew_ he was innocent this time. 

Lights from passing cars briefly illuminate the alley, and Rin absently wonders what they look like in those snapshots of clarity. What expression does Yamazaki wear as he pats him down, and is he disappointed when he doesn’t feel anything obvious? If someone saw them from a different angle, would they—

“What the fuck are you doing?!” 

The hand under his hoodie pauses for a second. “Frisking you.”

_“Under my clothes?!”_

“New protocol.” Yamazaki pays no mind to his squirming. His warm, rough hands smooth down his stomach before gliding up his chest, and Rin suppress a shudder. He kicks back, however, when Yamazaki pinches and rolls his nipples until they’re hard and sore. Another car rolls slow down the street, and he’s pulled deeper into the shadows. 

“I think I need to do a cavity search,” Yamazaki says, much too close to his ear. Rin sneers, and uses his shoulders to push the other man back far enough for him to turn around. It’s too dark to see him properly, but another light, another car, and he can see everything. 

“You’re not even wearing your uniform,” he laughs, feeling high off the attention he’s getting. He’s been a pain in the police department’s ass for a few years now, but Officer Yamazaki in particular had a real vendetta against him. Maybe it’s because he was still new to the station, hardly a year in at this point. Or maybe it’s because, whenever he’s caught him in the past, Rin _always_ managed to slip away. 

He’s gotta admit that Yamazaki looks _damn_ good in civilian clothes. A tight muscle shirt and jeans that fit his legs so well _they_ should be illegal. And those heavy looking boots of his seem to command attention. Rin might’ve let him buy him a drink if he didn’t know what a fucking dick he was. 

“You’re that desperate to catch me you’re breaking the rules to do it?” Oh, he looks _mad_ now, the valley between his eyebrows one deep crease. “No uniform, no badge, no arrest. Free me, asshole.” 

He likes the look in Yamazaki’s eyes, he always has. It’s a look that shows he hasn’t been completely broken in by the station yet. A mostly well trained puppy who still chewed up his toys. It’s the look he gave Rin when they first met, the one that said he wanted to bend Rin over his squad car rather than put him in the back of it. 

Yamazaki turns him roughly and starts unlocking the cuffs, mumbling under his breath like a grumpy old man. Rin wants to push him a little more, see how hot under the collar he can make the usually composed officer. 

“What would they say if they knew how much of a crooked cop you were, hmm?” He massages his wrists for show. That had been the weakest hold he’s ever been in, far looser than Yamazaki has ever held him before. 

“You think they’d believe you over me?” Yamazaki stares down at him, like he’s trying to be intimidating but got distracted halfway. It’s easy to picture him in his uniform, standing next to Mikoshiba as they both watch him make his escape. 

“Not at first,” Rin admits, because he isn’t stupid. He knows his reputation will work against him for years to come. “But all I’d need to do is walk into that station, and they’d see the way you look at me.”

Now that his eyes have adjusted Rin can see things a little better. Yamazaki leers down at him, his eyes dark, the pretty teal Rin always seeks out practically nonexistent. 

“And how, exactly, do I look at you?” He’s so close now, crowding Rin back against the wall. The air between them is electrically charged, and he acts fast, afraid of getting shocked. Rin’s hand shoots out and grips Yamazaki’s jaw. Hard. He digs his fingers into his skin, smirks when Yamazaki growls and bares his teeth. 

“Just like that,” Rin breathes. “You look at me like you wanna fuck me raw then make me cum again on your fingers.” Rin tilts his hips forward as Yamazaki gets his hands on his waist. “Or maybe you’ll lick me clean, huh? Cause you’re _dirty_ , Officer.” 

Rin tips his head back, pulling the other man down to his level until he can push the words onto his lips. 

“And I’m the only one who’ll indulge you.” 

They come together like the waves of a storm over jagged rocks, harsh and unforgiving. Rough fingers twist into Rin’s hair and yank his head back as Yamazaki does something he’s never been able to de before: claim him. Rin’s kissed a lot of people, but never like this, when soft lips are hard stone and teeth are sharp knives, drawing blood that’s licked away by a burning tongue. 

Rin gets his hands under Yamazaki’s shirt and finds nothing but hard, scarred muscle. He can’t decide where to settle them; his back is toned, his chest is warm and solid, and he wants to trace his abs with his tongue. Eager fingers find the cut of his hips, and it’s all Rin can do to keep his feet on the ground and not wrap his legs around him. 

He tries to break away to catch his breath, but he isn’t given that chance. Yamazaki hauls him deeper into the shadows, and all Rin can taste is him. He’s starting to forget everything else. 

“I would’ve done this months ago,” Yamazaki says against his teeth, “had I known how easy you would be.” 

“You couldn’t handle me months ago.” His sneaky hands slip back under his shirt, and he pinches the nipple he finds first. “Bet you can’t even handle me now.” 

Rin doesn’t know who bites who this time around, but he _does_ know that he’s been dying to return the favor. He starts pulling at Yamazaki’s belt, uncaring of how desperate he may appear. The man cornered him in an alley just to feel him up so obviously the morals of the situation have never existed. 

“There’s– _fuck your belt_ –there’s lube in my back pocket.” Rin jumps, grunting when Yamazaki squeezes his ass. “Thought you would have noticed, but considering you had ulterior motives to frisk me anyw– _ahh_!”

Yamazaki pulls his head to the side and kisses his neck; a biting kiss that has Rin clawing at his arms. His bicep flexes under his fingers and Rin gets a little weak in the knees. Yamazaki trails lower, the heat from his mouth getting trapped under his hoodie. Rin swallows a gasp as Yamazaki grips either side of the hoodie likes it’s a damn t-shirts and _rips_ it down the middle, exposing Rin’s chest to him. 

“You’re a fucking animal,” Rin whispers, dazed. He can’t help but moan when those warm lips cover his nipple. Yamazaki sucks and bites until they’re both red and sensitive, and his chest is covered in little marks like mosaic tiles. Rin thinks about pushing him lower and finding out what that smug mouth can do, but before he knows it he’s being turned around and pressed against the wall. 

“We gotta stop meeting like this,” Rin sighs. He absolutely does not pout when Yamazaki gets his pants down to his knees in half the time it took Rin just to undo his belt. And there’s no way in hell that he blushes when Yamazaki whistles. 

“Commando, huh?” Strong, calloused hands squeeze and knead his ass hard enough to leave bruises. Rin’s so used to slow and sweet and gentle. The way Yamazaki spreads him open with such confidence and authority makes him spread his legs as far as he can, which isn’t very with his tight jeans around his thighs. “That’s cute. Were you hoping I’d find you, _Shark?_ ” 

His old nickname spoken in that voice sends shivers down his spine. Impatient, Rin pushes his ass back against his hands, looking over his shoulder to level a glare at him. “C’mon _Officer_ , we don’t have all night. Lube. Now.”

“Why should I use that with someone like _you_?” 

Maybe he’s gotten too cocky over the years, assumed that he’d be ready for whatever came his way. He was wrong. 

Officer Yamazaki, his personal pain in the ass walking, talking rulebook, spreads him open and spits directly onto his hole. Twice. 

Rin clutches at the bricks under his fingers, a guttural moan punching its way free from his chest. “Cause if you try to go in dry I’ll kick your ass.” 

Even as he speaks he hears the packet tearing and feels the cool, slippery substance race down his crack, down to where he’s still exposed to anyone who happens to come strolling by. He arches his back so that it doesn’t just drip to the ground. “Shouldn’t our first time be special?” He isn’t sure how great his mocking tone is right now. 

The bastard has the nerve to laugh. “This is _not_ your first time. Someone like you has had plenty of those.” 

Rin’s fingered himself plenty of times, has only let others watch because he didn’t trust them to open him up properly. But even if Yamazaki stuck with one finger it would still be more than one of his. The man is thick all over; his shoulders, his thighs, his big dumb head, and his unfairly talented fingers. 

“Someone like me?” He can feel two fingertips teasing the slick rim of his hole and he pushes back onto them just as Yamazaki coaxes them inside. “What’s that me-mean?” 

Yamazaki doesn’t answer with words. He withdraws his fingers, uses his clean hand to force Rin into a deeper arch. He feels the head of Yamazaki’s cock rub against him, and hangs his head in defeat. It makes sense that _this_ part of him is thick, too. He should’ve demanded another finger. 

“Breathe, baby,” Yamazaki whispers in his ear. They’re pressed so close, back to chest, and Rin can feel it when he breathes. He closes his eyes and tries to follow, deep and slow inhales followed by slow and deep exhales. On the fourth or fifth cycle, Yamazaki pushes inside. 

A low, deep moan vibrates along Rin’s back, and he answers it with one of his own. Yamazaki’s fingers flex on his hips, before gripping hard as he bottoms out. Rin shifts his stance and a rather loud gasp shakes his chest. 

“ _Fuck me_ ,” he hisses, digging his nails into the brick. He can feel all of Yamazaki inside of him, like his body just swallows him up. He’s been stretched just enough that the burn is pleasant and not painful, and he’s so fucking _full_ He doesn’t know what to do about it. 

Instead of pulling out Yamazaki grinds deeper, as if he has someplace to go, as if Rin can’t practically feel him in his fucking stomach already. He reaches back and hits weakly at Yamazaki’s arm, constant whimpers on his trembling lips. 

“Move!” 

A hand comes up to cover his mouth just as Yamazaki pulls out halfway and slams back inside. Rin moans, gags on his own tongue when there’s no pause between this thrust and the next. Rin can’t keep quiet, especially when he realizes Yamazaki is literally fucking him open, his tension melting away into a neediness that he forgets to be embarrassed about. 

Rin repositions his hands and rolls his hips back onto the hard, thick shaft teasing at his prostate. He rises up on his toes when Yamazaki pulls out again, tightening up when he feels the head at his entrance. He laughs, a shivery thing that’s muffled by Yamazaki’s fingers in his mouth. 

Rin scowls around the digits, his lips stretching wide as they rub over his tongue. Yamazaki tilts his hips up the smallest amount and brushes against his prostate, the edges of his vision going fuzzy and warm. 

“You look good stuffed from both ends,” Yamazaki’s voice is liquid heat tapped into his spine. He’s so hard it hurts but he’s afraid to move his hands and lose his leverage. He sucks hard on the fingers still in his mouth, his muffled groans fueling Yamazaki’s relentless thrusts. His tongue snakes between them, getting them wet and messy until drool slides down his chin. Rin gets his hand around Yamazaki’s wrist and bobs his head, treating his fingers like another part of his body, until they’re being wrenched away and put to good use. 

“You gonna pull out?” Rin asks in a rush, before crying out when rough, slippery wet fingers rub harshly at his leaking tip. He thrusts back faster, using his arms to push himself as hard as he can. He swears he feels Yamazaki twitch inside of him, making him all the more desperate to get him off first. 

“Not a chance,” Yamazaki grunts, hips falling out of rhythm. “You don’t want me to.” 

Rin grits his teeth and tries to ignore the hand stroking him to a quick finish. He tips his head back onto Yamazaki’s shoulder and whines as loudly as he dares, “ _Please_!” 

Yamazaki fucks him into the wall, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing around them. He grinds in deep and stays there, growling low in Rin’s ear. Rin can feel his cock twitching, emptying itself, filling him up. He gasps when Yamazaki pulls out fast, only to replace his cock with his fingers. He gathers the cum running down Rin’s thigh and pushes it back inside, his other hand using Rin’s precum to slick the way along his cock. 

Caught between the hand around his cock and the two—“Fuck!”!—three fingers curling and pressing on his sensitive walls, it isn’t long before Rin falls over the edge. Yamazaki wrings him dry, his fingers merciless. He doesn’t stop until Rin reaches back to weekly grab his wrist. 

Rin leans heavily against the wall, his body warm and soft as he’s tucked back into his pants. Strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him back to rest against a solid and familiar chest. 

“Are you alright?” Sousuke asks softly. His voice is still rough and husky just like Rin likes it, and for half a second he wishes they were st home for a round two. “I didn’t go too far, did I?”

Rin lets him stew for a minute as he tenses his muscles to assess the damage. He can feel cum leaking out of him and tamps down his satisfied smirk. “No, I’m ok. My hands are a little chafed, though.” He looks down at his exposed chest. “And you Hulk’ed my favorite hoodie.” 

He looks up with a grin to find Sousuke’s face pink and turned away. “But it was really, _really_ sexy, so I forgive you.” He puts the hood on to make the rip seem intentional, and takes a step towards the street, the light. 

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Sousuke says as he follows after him. The streets become more populated the farther up north they walk. “Although to be _fair_ , that one is a few years old. No wonder it tore so easily.”

“It tore because your generation still believes in fabric softener.” 

Sousuke rolled his eyes. “I’m not that much older than–“

“Practically a decade!”

Their apartment building looms up ahead, and Sousuke finds Rin’s hand and drags him closer. His boyfriend pretends to pout, resisting him for a moment, then turning his face away when Sousuke comes in for a kiss. So immature. Unlike Sousuke, who blows a raspberry on his cheek and dances away inside when Rin takes a swing at him. 

They push and shove all the way to their floor, making far too much noise for this time of night. When they reach their door Rin has a hand down Sousuke’s pants and he’s working on a mark right under his ear. He wants everyone in that station to see the wide, sharp telltale teeth marks and _know_

“Gonna ride you,” Rin hisses, pressing harder into his side. “Not gonna stop ‘till we get a noise complaint.” Sousuke stumbles as he finally gets the door open and gripes the back of Rin’s hoodie as he hauls him inside.

The door closes with a bang.


End file.
